


Strange News From Another Star

by Chipsxsalsa



Category: Blur (Band), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Breaking the Jedi Code (Star Wars), Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jedi Graham, M/M, Minor Character Death, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Musician Damon, Original setting, Prince Damon, Space Gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chipsxsalsa/pseuds/Chipsxsalsa
Summary: After a failed assassination attempt on the king and queen of Monquoo, Jedi Knight Graham Coxon is quickly assigned to protect Prince Damon Albarn. When Graham begins to fall for the young royal, however, he begins to question everything- including his loyalty to the Jedi Order.Loosely based off Attack of the Clones; takes place eight years after the events of The Phantom Menace.
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Graham Coxon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Strange News From Another Star

**“This is an imperative mission, Graham. We can not afford to have the prince’s blood on our hands at a time like this.”**

  
The words of Master Windu repeated on and off my head like a broken record. I knew everything- the trials, my placement on the council, my future with the order- was riding on keeping the prince safe. The growing dissent against the republic was a dangerous situation that positioned the young prince as a primary target for assasination every minute of every hour, and in a few moments I would be responsible for his life. Deep down inside, it terrified me; never the less, I accepted the task with grace and enthusiasm. I knew this was my chance to prove myself, to show the council I deserved the rank of Jedi master. My twenty-three long years of training has led up to this moment.

In preparation, I learned everything I possibly could about the royal family and the population they reigned upon. The plant of Monquoo was one of the only planets left ruled mostly by a monarchy; its' population was made up of a tiny two-thousand residents, most of them miners or loggers. Every year, a senator was elected to represent the people in the galactic senate along side the king and queen; but all domestic laws were ruled upon and enforced by the royal family and its' statesmen. Despite the growing contentment of outside planets, the monarchy is actually well respected by its' people.

The young prince in particular has gained a considerable amount of attention, having recently spoken out about defending the republic and adding more representation of senators to Monquoo's government, both in foreign and domestic affairs. Thanks to him, the family quickly became a target of republic dissenters, the prince- and any of his protectors- a shiny bullseye. My mission to protect him was not only a test of my loyalty to the Jedi, but a trial where my life stood constantly on the line, susceptible to ending at any moment.

  
Yet as I descended from the atmosphere, I couldn’t help but feel my anxieties overtaken by a flicker of amazement. Monquoo was absolutely breathtaking. My starcruiser was quickly overtaken by horizons of grey mountaintops overshadowed by periwinkle light. A forest of thick green trees shrouded beneath me, with tiny wooden houses scattered on top of hills that sprung up between the overgrowth. Ahead, I spotted a tiny metropolis, filled with gleaming skyscrapers and golden-roofed dome buildings reminiscent to a sun-tinted coruscant.

  
All of this scenery was centerpieced by a giant palace. It’s purple glass spires, partially obscured by the clouds, rose up to the heavens; it had tiny oval-shaped windows, it’s pointed roof covered in a copper-gold reflection shining between the clouds. Stained glass windows lined the base of the castle, shining in various shapes of red, blue, and green. To top it off, a grey mountain top with a rushing waterfall stream sat beside the majestic home. Master Windu was right- the Albarns’ castle was unmissable, just like their place in the galaxy.

Soon enough, I slowly began to glide downwards onto the landing platform, a giant balcony connected to the left side of the castle. I was greeted by a blockade of helmeted guards, covered from head-to toe in black armour with two purple streaks running perpendicular from the shoulders to the waist, each carrying a large gun that crossed the length of their torso. As the roof of my cruiser lifted, they spread out to reveal the young prince I was assigned to protect.

He was wearing a black suit, with golden bands wrapped around the waist and wrists; a giant, flowing red cape spread out behind him, adding an air of elegance to his figure. Not that he needed any clothing to boost his superiority- the way he stood, upright with his hands on each hip, projected a confidence that made it clear to everyone in the room a destined leader was in our presence.

  
I made my way to him, remembering the posture I had been trained to greet in since I was a youngling- head low, arms down, hands clasped in the middle. I felt his piercing blue eyes stare me down with every step, his first impression actively forming in his mind. It made me feel slightly uneasy, for reasons I couldn’t explain- I had met royalty before, and had never felt as stiff in my chest as I had now.

  
“Jedi Knight Graham Leslie Coxon,” I said, bowing in front of him.

  
“Prince Damon Albarn,” he said, returning the favor, “welcome to Monquoo.”

  
“Thank you, your highness.”

  
He glanced at me up and down, surveying my attire. I couldn’t help but feel so displaced under his presence, my humble Jedi robes and thick-rimmed glasses a sharp contrast against his poster-boy looks and prominent elegance.

  
“If you’ll follow me this way,” he said, gesturing to the opened twin-dutch doors, “I’ll lead you to your quarters.”

  
“Of course,” I replied, “after you, sir- I mean, your highness.”

  
I thought my minor mistake would go unnoticed, but a sly smirk in the prince’s face quickly informed me otherwise. “Right, Coxon,” he said, as his head turned to look firmly at one of his guards. “Handle his belongings, please. I want them searched and in his room by nightfall," He said, turning his back to us and sauntering into the castle. I quickly found myself trailing behind him, already rushing to keep up with the mysterious royal.

Once we entered through the double doors, I noticed his shoulders immediately drop, his walking slowing to a leisurely pace. We began to walk beside each other, in mutual silence- that is, until, Albarn broke it with a sneering remark;

  
“I thought a _jedi_ would have nicer boots,” he said, “yours are slightly scuffed.”

  
I immediately looked down at my boots; indeed, there was a smudge of dirt from my training at Endor a few weeks ago.

  
“I’m kidding, Coxon,” he said, “your kind takes everything so seriously.”

  
“My kind?”

  
“The Jedi. I’ve never seen a happy one, or one with any trace of a discernible personality.” He paused. “Except that Yoda guy. I like him alright.”

  
“Well, I for one can assure you I have a discernible personality,” I patronized, “we all do. You just need to get to know us, is all.”

  
He raised an eyebrow at me. “Did you just talk back at me, Coxon?”

  
“Oh,” I muttered, my cheeks flushing at the realization, “It uhh- it appears I have. I’m so sor-“

  
“No, no,” he said, patting me on the shoulder, “I like seeing you defend your people. It’s adorable, really.”

We continued to walk down the long corridors, filled with marble flooring and portraits of Monquoo’s past king and queens, all of them garbed in gold and purple staring down with a hardened look of expectation. It wasn’t until we rounded a corner that we stopped at twin wooden doors facing each other at the end of the hallway.

  
“Mother requested we stay in adjacent rooms,” the prince explained with an eye roll, “she can be quite overprotective, but I guess when there’s a trained assassin out to kill me who can blame her, really?”

  
He opened a door to the room on the left; inside was a queen-sized bed, covered in red sheets and drapes. A lavender couch sat in front of it, accompanied by a small wooden table scattered with rows of neatly stacked remotes, books, and magazines. The walls to the room, however, were completely white and barren, not a single portrait or painting in sight.

  
The prince grabbed a sleek, black oval remote from the table.

  
“You can change the scenery however you’d like,” he explained, “we have footage from all over the galaxy.” He clicked a button a couple of times, broadcasting clips from different planets on the four opposite walls- pod racing on Tatooine, Hoth’s frozen wasteland, the market on Batuu- before turning the remote back off. It was an odd feature, unlike anything I’d seen before. I mentally reminded myself to investigate it later on my own time.

  
I looked back at the prince. He was leaning against the doorway, his legs crossed, arms folded against his torso. His bright blue eyes gazed directly at me, studying me the way the council did when I first appeared in front of them all those years ago- wondering if I had any potential and how it would materialize itself in time.

"Right then,” He said flatly, looking away, “I suppose dinner will be ready soon. I’ll have one of the droids call you up when it’s ready. Until then, Coxon, make yourself at home- I’m going to be downstairs practicing my synthesizer skills if you need me. Do not bother me unless it's absolutely necessary.”

  
With that, he swiftly left the room, his red velvet cape flowing ever so gracefully behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the all the love you have shown for this work :D! Next chapter will be uploaded around Christmas time, probably late December. In the meantime you can follow me on Twitter @chipsxsalsa for updates. Happy holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the all the love you have shown for this work :D! Next chapter will be uploaded around Christmas time, probably late December. In the meantime you can follow me on Twitter @gramonchips for updates. Happy holidays!


End file.
